K-On! Fanfic: Mio x Ritsu
by JCattail914
Summary: Mio and Ritsu find themselves alone in the Music Room. Will their undying love finally surface and be known to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Mio has known Ritsu for the longest time. She could still remember how Ritsu helped her gain confidence in grade school to deliver her essay in front of their school. She always finds herself smiling at the thought of Ritsu. She maybe wild at times, and she often has to hit her to get her serious, but deep inside, she loved Ritsu more than just a friend.

Ritsu liked Mio from the first day she met her at grade school. She loved how her face always turned red when she was embarrassed so she always tried to scare or surprise her. She loved the times she spent with her all throughout their childhood, and now in high school, the music they made together with the rest of the Light Music Club was the most fun she's ever had. But Ritsu loved it even more when she and Mio are the only ones together. She calls it her "special time with Mio-chan".

One day, she headed to the Music Room earlier than the rest after school. Yui and Mugi had to talk to Sawako-sensei about a special project, Azusa had cleaning duties, and Mio had to go the library to return a book she borrowed.

When Ritsu entered the club room, all she had for company was Ton-chan who was happily swimming around in his tank. As a club rule, it was the duty of the first one in the room to give Ton-chan his treats for the day. And that was what Ritsu did.

She opened the pink tin can and took out a few turtle sticks which Ton-chan happily ate. Ritsu smiled and watched Ton-chan's movement for a few minutes. She was lost in thought when the door opened. Ritsu looked around and saw that it was Mio, carrying her bass and bag.

"Hi Mio, want some tea?" Ritsu asked smiling. "Maybe later. I have to change the strings on Elizabeth before the others get here." replied Mio as she proceeded to takeout her bass guitar from its case.

"How's Ton-chan?" Mio asked without looking up. Ritsu continued to watch Ton-chan and replied: "He's fine. Ate a lot more than usual." "That's good." Mio replied as she started clipping the strings.

Ritsu's heart started beating faster as she thought about confessing her feelings right there. She has thought about saying it for some time now, but has never gotten the chance since they were always with the rest of the Light Music Club.

_"Should I tell her?" _She found herself asking the soft-shelled turtle. Ritsu could have sworn that Ton-chan was giving a nod. She made up her mind and opened her mouth to speak. "Mio" "Ritsu"

Ritsu looked around and saw Mio looking up at her from her bass guitar which was halfway through getting its new strings. Mio smiled and said, "you go first". Ritsu suddenly felt herself getting red in the face and said: "No, you go ahead".

Mio looked back down on her bass and started the process of re-stringing it and said: "I was just wondering… have you ever wondered what it was like to kiss a girl?"

Completely caught off guard, Ritsu looked intently at the back of Mio's head. Mio on the other hand was blushing profusely as she slowly did her work. After what seemed like an eternal silence, Ritsu spoke: "I… yeah.. I've been curious. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I… nothing." Mio said, unable to look up at the girl that has held her heart for so long. She had hoped that Ritsu got the message that she liked her from the "lyrics" she left in her mailbox two years before.

Ritsu sighed and said: "Mio, do you want to kiss a girl?" Now it was Mio's turned to be caught off guard. "H-huh? What are you saying Ritsu? I-I would never-" but she never finished her sentence. Ritsu went over to her and knelt down in front of her so that she can look her in the eyes.

"Please be honest, Mio. I won't laugh." she said it in the nicest way she can, and topped it off with one of her signature Ritsu smile. Mio went even redder, which made Ritsu's heart pound faster in her chest. _"doki-doki"_ it went. Mio avoided Ritsu's eyes and said, "promise you won't laugh?" Ritsu, already sensing the answer said: "yes. I promise. It'll be our secret."

Mio slowly turned and caught Ritsu's eyes and said: "Yes. I've wanted to kiss you for a while, Ricchan." Ritsu smiled at the use of her nickname, which Mio rarely used. "Me too. I've always liked you, Mio." She said. Happy that Mio felt the same way about her. "Ever since grade school, I've always wanted to always be with you. That's why I worked so hard to get into the same junior high and high school as you. I want us to always be together. "

Mio felt embarrassed and said: "I-I never knew.." "Mio, will you let me kiss you?" Ritsu asked a little scared of the answer. On the other hand, Mio couldn't believe it either! Her bestfriend since childhood wanted to _kiss her! _Of course, she couldn't let the opportunity slip away, which is why she said: "Yes! I want to taste what Ritsu tastes like." Ritsu smiled and said: "okay. here goes…" She leaned in toward Mio.

Ritsu was still on the floor kneeling in front of Mio, and Mio still had her forgotten bass in her hands with its half-stringed face. Mio leaned in to meet Ritsu halfway for the kiss. _"This is it!" _she thought. _"After all these years I'm finally going to kiss Ritsu!" _

Mio shut her eyes tightly and prepared for the kiss. Their lips met, and Ritsu couldn't help but think how soft Mio's lips were. Mio, with eyes still tightly shut, savored the moment she has dreamed of for so many years.

When they finally broke apart from each other and caught each others eye, they smiled and started laughing. Just then, the door opened and Mugi with Yui came in. "hey, what's going? What's so funny?" Yui asked looking from Ritsu to Mio.

Mio's face wasn't as red as before, and she was still smiling, Ritsu was still kneeling on the floor, taking in the beauty of Mio's smile. "nothing that concerns you." Ritsu said teasingly to Yui.

"eh? You're being mean again, Richan!" replied the guitarist. Mugi, on the other hand, looked at Ritsu and Mio and registered the smiles and happiness on their faces, and it was suddenly clear to her.. _"Looks like things will be getting a lot more interesting in the Light Music Club" _she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Sawako's Special Project

**Chapter 2: Sawako's special project**

"Kotobuki-san, Hirasawa-san, please come to the faculty office." Sawa-chan instructed the two girls as the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

"Eh? What could Sawa-chan want?" Yui asked Mugi. Mugi joked:"maybe she has a secret mission for us. ""She probably wants us to find her a boyfriend" Yui added, and both started laughing. After they put away their things, they made their way to the faculty room where they found Sawako seated on her desk.

"You wanted to see us, sensei?" Mugi asked politely. Yui stood beside her, curiosity etched on her face. "Yes. I have a special project just for the two of you." Mugi's and Yui's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Their jokes became reality.

"W-what do you want us to do, Sawa-chan?" Yui asked still surprised. Sawako hung her head down for a while before continuing. "Have you two noticed anything… between Mio-chan and Ritsu-chan?"

"Well, they are almost always together." Said Mugi. "Yeah, and they get along the best among all of us." Added Yui, "Oh, remember that time when Mio thought Ricchan had a boyfriend?" Mugi said, "Yeah! Mio-chan was really jealous." Replied Yui.

"Don't you think that it's weird for a best friend to be jealous like that?" Sawa-chan said. The two stopped and thought about it. They never really thought of their friends like that, they just always assumed that it was because of all of those years they spent together. Upon realizing the truth behind the two's relationship, Mugi suddenly turned red. "Oh my, my friends like each other that way.." she cooed.

"That's right. But judging from what I see, they don't seem to be very honest with their feelings for each other. This is where you two come in." Sawako went on. "I want you to try your best to get those two together, or at least help them realize their feelings. Can you do that?"

Yui stared in disbelief at Sawako, while Mugi smiled brightly at the thought of playing cupid. "What exactly do you want us to do to achieve your goal, sensei?" she asked. "Yeah, and why do we have to get dragged into this business?" Yui added.

Sawako shifted in her seat and replied: "because I don't want them to be ashamed of their feelings for each other. I don't want them to think that just because they like another girl, that it's wrong. I want them to realize that it's okay to love whoever you wanted and not to worry about what others think."

At that moment Mugi, who has always admired Sawako, stared at her teacher in complete admiration. Yui, on the other hand, seemed to still be processing what was going on. "I understand sensei. We'll do our best to get Mio-chan and Ricchan together." Mugi said with confidence. "That's right! We'll do our best, Sawa-chan!" Yui added, who seemed to finally understand the situation.

Sawako smiled at her two students and said"thank you so much! If anything comes up, let me know. You can go to your clubroom for now. I'll be there after I finish what I'm doing."

And with that, the two girls said their goodbye, and made their way to the clubroom. "Mugi-chan, do you think it's really okay for two girls to like each other?" Yui asked the blonde girl. Yes. I think its okay to love who you think deserves it." "But do you agree that Mio-chan and Ricchan are in love with each other like Sawa-chan said?" Mugi remained silent for a few seconds before replying: "yes. I've suspected it for a long time." Yui just nodded and they climbed the stairs silently to the door of their club. Just before Mugi turned the handle, they heard laughter inside.

"Hey, that sounds like—" Yui started, as Mugi opened the door and they saw Ritsu and Mio laughing, with Mio holding her half-stringed bass on her lap, and Ritsu kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Hey, what's going on? What's so funny?" Yui asked the two. "Nothing that concerns you." Ritsu shot back at Yui with a teasing smile. "Eh? You're being mean again, Ricchan." Pouted Yui.

Mugi looked at the satisfied expressions on Mio and Ritsu's faces and was sure right then and there, that they were kissing just before she and Yui arrived. She couldn't wait for what the future had in store for the Light Music Club.


End file.
